


Rainy Day

by ponyoai (yoontani)



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, idk - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoontani/pseuds/ponyoai
Summary: uhh, this is my first post on ao3, although i do write quite often... also this is my first time ever trying fluff, so i’m not even sure if this is even considered fluff, but enjoy? also it’s in all lowercase because why would i use proper grammar right? and there’s no spacing, so sorry for destroying your poor eyes with this huge!! paragraph.find me on twit @ponyoai <3





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, this is my first post on ao3, although i do write quite often... also this is my first time ever trying fluff, so i’m not even sure if this is even considered fluff, but enjoy? also it’s in all lowercase because why would i use proper grammar right? and there’s no spacing, so sorry for destroying your poor eyes with this huge!! paragraph. 
> 
> find me on twit @ponyoai <3

today was by far your favorite type of day. it was storming, therefore forcing you to stay home, preferably in your pj’s just relaxing. it almost never rains anymore as it seems the town was going through some sort of drought, so you decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity and stay in bed, eating junk food, watching movies, all snuggled up in your blankets. as the thundering got louder you started to wonder if guanlin was okay. he had left before the storm started for some weekend classes he had decided to take. i wonder if he made it before the storm hit. i would hate for him to be out driving during this weather.. as if god or whoever controlled the universe could hear you, your phone lit up, signaling a text message. the name that showed up at your screen brought a smile to your face, it was guanlin. “hey babe, classes got cancelled so i’m on my way back!!” as you were about to text a reply, you got another message. “i’m bringing your favorite ice cream, so take out another blanket cause i’m spending the day with you, whether you like it or not!” quickly typing a message while giggling at his messages you send the text. “of course babe, wouldn’t have it any other way!!! please be safe, the storm is getting crazy!” you decided to curl back up into a burrito and hopped over to the couch to turn on the tv and put in your favorite movie, ponyo. it also happened to be one of guanlin’s favorites, so it was perfect. after what seemed like 10 minutes (it was only 2 minutes) you ended up falling asleep. guanlin arrives home after driving back from campus through the storm, he was quite nervous because as you mentioned the storm was getting out of hand and lots of roads were flooded. when he got home he opened the door to you sleeping on the couch with your mouth hanging slightly open, little snores coming out here and there. cute. he thought to himself. sometimes guanlin wonders to himself how he got so lucky in finding you. he still remembers the first day he ever saw you. it was 2 years ago at the bookstore around the corner of campus, and ever since that day he knew he wanted to be with you. after awhile he asked you out and you’d been going out for about 1.4 years now, the happiest you two have ever been. he quietly made his way around the house; putting away the ice cream, fixing your blanket so you were completely covered, opening some of the curtains, restarting the movie. it had been 30 minutes since you had last texted him. he quietly made his way to the couch, grabbing the blanket you laid out for him, wrapping himself up and settling down right next to you on the couch. he stared at you for what seemed an eternity, watching you sleep peacefully, while little snores came out. he reached out to push back your hair that had fallen down almost into your mouth. “how’d i get so lucky?” he whispered out loud. at the noise you started to rustle, slowly opening your eyes to see a smiling guanlin staring right at you. startled you squeak a little, but quickly realize, and go to give him a hug, tucking your head into his neck. with little to no resistance guanlin hugs you back, laughing a little at how you greeted him. “hi linnie, how long have you been here? i swear i had only just fallen asleep, oh my gosh was i snoring? that’s so embarrassing!!” you quickly pulled back, slightly throwing your head back and groaning in embarrassment. you heard his warm chuckle, which also warms your heart, but you slowly face him again, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “hey! what’s so funny? don’t laugh at me” he pinches your cheek leading to you pouting. “you’re cute you know that?” you flush as he smiles at you, with one of those smiles that feels like home, reminding you how much you love and adore him. “don’t worry fishie, i wasn’t here long, and yea you were snoring but you know i don’t mind it. it’s quite cute when you do it!” you flush but then groan again when you realized he called you fishie again. somehow he thinks you remind him of ponyo because you can be clueless and love to cling yourself on him. no matter how much you tell him you aren’t a fish, he continues to call you it. he knows you kinda like it, and if it really bothered you, he would stop in a heartbeat. he’s that type of guy, the one who loves to tease, but is a sucker for making you happy. he once went to four different stores trying to find you favorite ice cream, even though you told him it was okay and that you didn’t need it. and once when you were sick he skipped all of his classes to take care of you, even though you only had a runny nose and a headache he demanded you stayed home and let him take care of you. he made sure to pout and convince you with loads of kisses and hugs, you knew how much he loved taking care of you. as you were deep in thought realizing all the little things you loved about him, he was staring at you, still smiling when finally he spoke, “hey, what you thinking about? is it the fishie thing? if you really want me to stop, i don’t want you to be upset. you know i love you and it’s just a joke” you snap out of it and now it’s your turn to smile and stare, you giggle and shake your head no, lean into another hug, this time with enough force, pushing you both back into the couch, with you laying on his chest while his arms are wrapped around your waist. you reach out and start to lace your fingers through his hair, sighing contentedly. “hey linnie, you know i love you right?” his hands that were rubbing shapes on your back stop, and they make their way to your face, cupping your cheeks. you look at him and notice how big his eyes are and the depth that his eyes hold. he kisses you, at first it just being a peck, then pecking your whole face eventually making his way back to your lips. the last kiss was unlike the others, this one wasn’t just a peck, it was deep, and meaningful, yet soft and delicate. you could feel your face heating and your heart beating faster, the sounds of the storm fading as all of your focus went into the kiss and making sure he could tell and feel all of your love radiating through the kiss onto his lips. he knows how kisses make you literally explode. after he pulls back, just staring, scanning, you smile at him and fall back onto his chest. he starts to poke your stomach resulting in you squirming and giggle from the tickles. he looks up to you, straight faced, “baby, can you get off?” at first you weren’t sure if you heard him properly, was something wrong? did he not want to cuddle for the rest of the day with you? why the sudden change? you reluctantly get up and scoot away from him, disappointed and confused. he quickly realizes that you’re somewhat hurt and rushes up to you. “oh my gosh, baby, no don’t feel bad, i just meant if you could get up so i could get your ice cream! i put it in the freezer when i came in and saw you were asleep!!” worry wipes off your face, and a smile spreads, you start to giggle, realizing that you overreacted, you kissed him again and started to push him off the couch as if signaling him to get and get this ice cream. he laughs too and gets up to get the pints and two spoons, while he does that you grab the control and notice that he restarted the movie, you turn around and smile towards him although it’s more like towards his back since he’s facing away from you. you sigh again, happy and fulfilled with the life you currently live. you turn and look out the window noticing the storm has yet to let up and is still polluting the town’s sky. he makes his way back and plops down on the couch, handing over your ice cream and spoon, wrapping his arm around you resting his head on your shoulder. you grab the blankets and fix them so one covers both of your shoulders and the other to cover both of your legs. you press play on the movie and watch it together. spending time with your loving boyfriend guanlin, on stormy days, is definitely one of your favorite past times.


End file.
